Entre chat et loup
by Calamithy
Summary: [Oneshot 1x2] La suite et la fin "d'instants volés". Vous n'avez pas besoin de lire instants volés pour comprendre mais ce serait un plus si vous le faisiez !


**Disclaimers**** : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : One-shot, un peu hot et je n'en dis pas plus sinon ça gâche tout !**

**Rating : **PG 13/T voir R

**Couple : **1x2

**Résumé: la suite et la fin d'instants volés**

**Pour qui en particulier ?** Pour toi **ma MI**, pour la réconforter et pour la gambatter sans angst ! Un énorme poutoux pour toi !

**Pour qui nossi ? Pour ma Lunanamoi qui, sans son intervention blablatiphone, ne m'aurait pas donné l'idée de continuer. Enormes poutoux à ma chacale nossi, et puis comme ça t'oublieras un peu ton dragon couillon XD.**

**Micis**** : à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewée sur le premier opus.** Je vous répondrais qd je pourrais.

* * *

¤

**Entre chat et loup**

**AC202, le même jour, pas même heure, pas même endroit**

**Flashback**

¤

_Cette nuit…_

Ils s'étaient laissés aller, sans se parler.

_Danse…_

Ils s'étaient laisser aller à la danse des corps,

une langue universelle,

partagée,

goûtée avec plaisir.

_Danse…_

En musique ils avaient évolué sur la piste avec force et douceur,

avec insistance.

Toujours en rythme.

Toujours en accord.

Après s'être trouvés,

ils avaient joué,

s'étaient chauffés.

Accolés,

décollés…

_Don't__ be so quick to walk away  
Ne sois pas si pressé de fuir_

_Dance__ with me  
Danse avec moi _

Recollés…

_I wanna rock your body  
Je veux faire bouger ton corps_

Collés…

_Please__ stay  
S'il te plaît reste_

_Dance__ with me_

recollés…

¤

_Cette nuit…_

Ils avaient dansé.

Ils s'étaient embrassés.

Ils s'étaient fondus dans l'ombre et lumière.

Ils avaient écouté leur corps,

chassé leur proie avec leur tête

avant de fondre.

Littéralement.

_Danse…_

Langoureux, lancinant pas-de-deux.

Entre chat et loup,

chat sauvage et loup des steppes.

Griffes contre crocs.

_Tout contre…_

Un châtain contre un brun.

_Danse…_

_Bouge ton corps. _

_Bouge contre moi…_

Les musiques changeaient et bientôt la piste ne leur suffit plus.

La danse se fit flirt un peu plus poussé.

Et cette danse-là devait se faire à l'abri des regards.

Une danse de jardins secrets.

Les baisers-soufre, baisers-volcans, baisers de désir pouvaient se risquer à se cacher au milieu des danseurs.

_Les baisers-fleurs en revanche…_

_Les baisers-fleurs ne pouvaient se risquer à être découverts…_

Quand les mains chercheuses de corps se font chercheuses de plus, il faut quitter la scène.

_Chercheuses d'or…_

Danser à l'abri des regards.

¤

Quand le désir se transforme en plaisir, il faut quitter la scène,

pour danser ailleurs…

Entre chat et loup.

La rituel

entre chat sauvage et loup des steppes devait se faire sous les yeux du silence.

Il pouvait y avoir plus intime qu'une langue entre les lèvres et des mains baladeuses.

Tout dépendait du qui, du quand et du comment.

_Surtout le qui et le comment._

_Tout dépendait de la notion d'intimité._

_Le plus décent pouvait être trop intime…_

Il y avait la signification… quand les gestes, bien que passionnés étaient lents, très lents.

Quand les mains prenaient le temps et que le cœur prenais le relais en battant la chamade.

Lorsque le corps se faisait parchemin et les doigts plumes,

des trésors se révélaient à même la peau.

Des trésors de douceurs, d'attente et de plaisirs à venir…

_Une main-espionne se faufilant sous un tee-shirt humide, pour une caresse plus forte de reins cambrés signifiait…_

¤ - Message personnel… j'ai vraiment envie de toi…

_Des lèvres Mata Hari glissant sur l'arête d'un visage en réponse, en silence… _

¤ - Moi aussi… sortons d'ici…

_Des dents en filature suivant le lobe d'une oreille avant de la prendre délicatement, suscitant un frisson de plus voulait dire…_

¤ - Sortons que je puisse fondre en toi

_Une langue cachée contre un cou et des doigts en infiltrations douces sur des épaules tendues répondirent…_

¤ - Sortons d'ici que je te fasse fondre mais avant…

Les paupières s'entrouvrirent.

_Un regard…_

Prusse ombré contre cobalt sombre

Puis…

* * *

« - Dansons encore un peu, Heero…

¤

Les premiers mots dits de vive voix, suave, prolongeant le langage corporel.

Les mots qui reconnaissaient qu'il n'y avait pas que le corps qui parlait.

Oui bien sûr, au début, il ne fallait pas être hypocrite.

Mais Heero et Duo n'étaient plus seulement un corps presque anonyme parmi la foule. Et il ne fallait pas être hypocrite dans le sens inverse non plus.

_Tout cela en l'espace de quelques heures…_

Ils ne se connaissaient pas suffisamment pour vouloir l'impossible et même s'ils se connaissaient, peut-être n'en voudraient-ils pas.

_Ils se reconnaissaient._

Ils se voulaient. Et personne d'autre. Et le reste s'il y avait… ils verraient bien.

Pas de prise de têtes. Ils étaient de grands garçons.

¤

« - Duo…

¤

_Talk to me boy.  
Dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire…_

Le murmure rauque, adulte, d'un prénom au creux d'une oreille fut la seule réponse.

Le seul consentement oral.

_No disrespect, I don't mean no harm.  
Aucun manque de respect, je ne cherche pas à te blesser._

Et Duo avait fermé les yeux, sourit doucement avant d'onduler un peu plus son corps contre celui de son partenaire…

_Talk to me boy_

_Loup y es-tu…_

Puis il ôta une main des épaules fortes, colla un peu plus son bassin et s'arqua doucement, faisant un petit pont contre le corps.

De manière à ce que seuls son ventre, son entrejambe et le haut de ses cuisses restent en contact.

La natte n'eut même pas le temps d'effleurer le sol

Heero resserra son étreinte presque immédiatement, laissant les mains à la lisière du jean, jamais plus bas.

Mais les doigts étaient tentés.

Très.

Besoin de contact.

Vite.

Peut-être trop.

_I can't wait to have you in my arms  
J'attends avec impatience de te prendre dans mes bras_

_Loup y es-tu…_

_qu'attends__-tu ?_

Heero avait suivi le guide en gardant les yeux ouverts même dans la pénombre.

Il releva son partenaire doucement, sensuellement, mimant discrètement ce qu'il crevait de faire depuis quelques heures

_Talk to me boy_

Attisant le volcan pour qu'il se transforme en fleur… mais la fleur il la voulait pour lui et pas devant les autres.

Alors il jeta les braises-engrais de l'envie pour faire deviner ce qui était à venir…

Le plaisir.

L'assouvissement.

Et qui sait…

_¤_

_Hurry__ up cause you're taking too long  
Dépêche-toi un peu, tu prends trop de temps !_

Pour donner envie de ne plus faire semblant d'être seuls au monde.

Pour être seuls à deux et seulement à deux.

Entre les draps où on joue à ne pas jouer, où le feu se doit d'être vrai sinon il faut le créer ailleurs.

« Ta peau nue me manque et je l'ai à peine touchée ».

Voilà ce qu'avait dit sa peau à lui à ce moment-là.

Duo, remonté petit à petit contre le corps dur de son futur amant, respira son odeur avant d'aspirer son souffle.

En douceur.

_Talk to me boy_

Il ouvrit les yeux, sourit contre la bouche, la taquina de sa langue.

Les doigts de Heero étaient sur ses fesses et ils n'en bougeaient plus.

Ni ses jambes, littéralement vissées au sol. Seul son bassin se faisait de plus en plus suggestif.

_Are you feeling me ?  
Est-ce que tu me sens ? _

Il était plus que temps de danser ailleurs. Heero comme lui n'en pouvaient plus, tout simplement.

Un tango nu…

¤

_Better__ have you naked by the end of this song  
Il vaudrait mieux que tu sois nu pour moi d'ici la fin de cette chanson._

Duo frotta son nez contre celui de Heero en un geste qui aurait pu ne pas lui ressembler.

Mais il fallait le connaître vraiment pour que ces affirmations soient autres choses que des spéculations.

Et personne ne pouvait targuer de le connaître.

Heero lui embrassa le bout du nez avant de passer un coup de langue mutin, gestes qui auraient pu ne pas lui ressembler et bien évidemment personne n'en savait rien.

Puis il lui prit la main pour se frayer un chemin parmi la foule, sans un regard en arrière.

Sans avoir vu les regards médusés de leurs anciens compagnons d'armes.

Mais tout cela ne regardait qu'eux.

* * *

Le « chez toi ou chez moi » fut réglé très vite : ils étaient tous les deux dans le même hôtel, à deux pas du Peacemillion, justement pour ne pas avoir à faire trop de chemin pour rentrer.

Et ils avaient eu l'intention de rentrer très vite.

Ils n'étaient pas là pour faire du social après tout.

_Ils se tenaient encore la main, nonchalamment, naturellement._

En sortant tous les deux leurs cartes-clés où étaient gravés leurs numéros de chambres, ils conclurent sans un mot qu'ils iraient dans celle de Heero.

_Il était au premier étage, porte 12 et Duo au deuxième, porte 21._

Devant l'hôtel Peace ils s'étaient lâchés la main, un peu gênés quand même.

S'embrasser à bouche que veux-tu – et ils le voulaient ! – parmi la foule était une chose.

Passer le cap tous les deux en passant le pas d'une porte vitrée, c'en était une autre, surtout avec une réceptionniste curieuse.

Ils passèrent l'entrée l'un derrière l'autre, se dirigèrent à gauche pour prendre les escaliers, situés eux-mêmes un peu plus à gauche de l'ascenseur.

Ils étaient chacun dans leurs pensées.

Il était hors de question de revenir en arrière, mais pendant une nanoseconde ils pouvaient se distancer un peu.

Se poser et réfléchir le temps d'entrer.

Oui ils le pouvaient encore, malgré le feu, les sifflements dans les oreilles et le cœur qui battait un peu trop vite.

_Malgré le corps devant émanant une chaleur diffuse, électrisante et qui sentait le musc._

_Malgré le corps derrière, moite et brûlant et au souffle léger._

_Le temps d'être un peu nerveux…_

Rien ne sert de prévoir il faut sortir couvert, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais qui dit prévoir ne spécifie pas quoi prévoir, hein ? Parce qu'on ne peut jamais tout prévoir, hein ?

Ils n'avaient pas prévu ça.

Ils n'étaient pas préparés à ça.

Ils n'en avaient pas parlé mais ils allaient le faire, car aussi excités qu'ils étaient, ils n'étaient pas stupides.

_Avant de guerroyer les chevaliers devaient revêtir leurs armures… où ils laisseraient leurs vaillantes épées dans leurs divins fourreaux._

Seulement ce n'était pas quelque chose de facile à emmener dans la conversation, cela pouvait casser un peu l'ambiance.

Et en même temps cela pouvait faire sourire, faire partie du jeu… tout dépendait comment c'était amené.

¤

Alors ils virent le distributeur de prévenance intelligente comme une oasis en plein désert.

Ils se sourirent brusquement et gloussèrent presque, se sentant presque puceaux sur le coup.

Puis ils rirent franchement de soulagement, la main de Duo sur l'épaule de Heero alors que celle du jeune homme était au creux d'une hanche.

Ils recommençaient à se toucher, naturellement.

Le malaise temporaire s'envola dans la nuit.

_Pas besoin de parler._

Jusqu'ici tout coulait de source et ç'aurait été dommage qu'il y ait une fermeture du robinet.

Qu'il y ait un robinet à l'endroit même où coulait le torrent.

_Bien trop dommage… que le torrent se tarisse…_

Heero n'avait que des billets et sa carte de crédit.

Duo avait de la monnaie dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Heero ne se fit pas prier pour y mettre la main discrètement.

Puis ils lâcha Duo pour mettre les pièces dans la fente, récupéra leur petit colis et s'apprêta à prendre les escaliers avec un certain jeune homme à sa suite…

Quand il se trouva projeté dans l'ascenseur, appelé discrètement par « ce certain jeune homme » au regard violet, espiègle, troublant et troublé.

Si Heero était un bavard, il en aurait perdu ses mots - vu que c'était la première fois depuis le début de cette étrange soirée qu'il voyait Duo en pleine lumière, même si ce n'était pas celle du jour - mais il avait définitivement perdu le fil de ses pensées.

Les portes se refermaient alors que le jeu reprenait, le corps de Heero plaqué contre l'ascenseur alors que Duo allait et venait frénétiquement,

contre lui, l'empêchant presque d'appuyer sur le bouton pour aller à l'étage.

Alors qu'il lui mordillait les lèvres avec un regard gourmand, cette fois-ci les yeux dans les yeux.

Le désir aux lèvres.

Et le feu…

Toujours ce feu… mais un feu ampli de douceur.

_Quel étage déjà ?_

_Perte de mémoire ?_

_Qui ils étaient au fait ?_

_Il faisait trop chaud… beaucoup trop chaud pour parler…_

¤

Les portes se rouvrirent au rez-de-chaussée encore et cette fois ce fut Duo qui fut plaqué contre les parois, une jambe relevée et enserrant la taille de son futur amant, une main de celui-ci retenant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête, l'autre tâtonnant pour appuyer au bon étage…

Les lèvres soudées à celles de son tortionnaire et leurs respirations saccadées.

Ils avaient beau être en état de siège, ils n'avaient pas besoin de retenir leurs souffles.

Pas besoin d'être parfaits.

Pas besoin de paraître.

Les portes se refermèrent et le monte-charge fit son office.

Enfin arrivés à l'étage, l'Américain colla le métis contre la porte de sa chambre, ouvrant la chemise bleue foncée d'un seul coup sous le bruit métallique des boutons pressions qui se détachaient.

Il caressa la peau nue, lisse et presque imberbe de ses mains avides…

Puis il traça un sillon humide allant du creux de son cou à une épaule, d'un pectoral à un mamelon et un gémissement s'échappa d'un corps tendu.

Un corps tendu qui s'évertuait à relever un tee-shirt à défaut de l'enlever, la position dans laquelle ils étaient ne permettant pas son éviction.

Le relever le plus haut possible pour pétrir des reins, des hanches… le métis écarta un peu plus les jambes pour sentir celle de Duo entre les siennes et tenter de soulager la pression en l'augmentant encore plus.

Après tout le vaccin était bien un virus inoculé à un moindre pourcentage…

_Guérir le feu par le feu._

Mais il n'arrivait pas à toucher plus. Il fut tenté d'arracher le tee-shirt – en fait il essaya – mais il n'y arriva pas.

¤

Duo détacha ses lèvres du mamelon titillé, se décolla de Heero puis, fixant les prunelles bleu intense qui l'aspireraient tout entier s'il ne faisait pas attention.

Mais il n'avait pas envie de faire attention.

_Regard prédateur…_

Il se passa lentement le bout de la langue sur les lèvres…

et ôta son tee-shirt lentement, laissant le soin à son partenaire de découvrir ce qu'il avait à peine effleuré auparavant.

Un ventre plat et musclé, comme son torse.

Des bras toniques sans être bioniques et surtout, une peau plus pâle que la sienne.

Une peau qui allait merveilleusement avec le miel en face.

_Regard prédateur…_

Qui

est

la

Proie ?

Heero n'avait pas attendu plus. Il profita que le tee-shirt de l'Américain fut à mi-chemin entre son coude et ses mains pour le coincer dedans. Puis il glissa la carte-clé qu'il avait encore à la main dans la borne pour déverrouiller sa chambre. Pour finir ce qui avait été commencé.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra, balança un Duo hilare sur son épaule avant de la refermer d'un coup de pied sec.

Ce qui était bien avec les chambres d'hôtel était que le verrouillage était automatique.

* * *

Ils avaient écouté leur corps,

chassé leur proie avec leur tête

avant de fondre

littéralement.

Ils recommencent sans tout à fait faire la même chose.

Ils se laissent à nouveau emporter par ce qui les avaient poussé l'un vers l'autre ce soir.

Ils recommencent…

A même le lit ils redeviennent animaux…

_Bouche à bouche, bouche contre bouche._

_Dents qui mordillent ou mordent, emprisonnent._

_Lèvres humides, mouillées un peu, beaucoup, passionnément._

_Langues qui se frôlent, se caressent puis se goûtent._

_Bouches qui en veulent encore,_

_Encore._

_Encore, alors _que les ceintures se débouclent sous des doigts frénétiques…

Touchent des épées de chair avant de rendre les armes.

Paupières qui se ferment et corps qui palpitent.

Animaux et humains, sans violence mais avec force…

_Bouches qui veulent se fondre, aspirer en étant aspiré._

_Bouche qui conquiert._

_Bouche qui possède._

_Tour à tour._

_Bouche qui domine._

_Bouche qui soumet._

Ils recommencent…

… sans faire tout à fait la même chose…

Tour à tour ils menèrent la danse mais il ne pouvait qu'y avoir un seul conducteur final par tango.

Au final Duo voulait être conduit, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il était dominé.

¤

Danse…

_Heero__ vient entamer l'ultime ballet._

Danse… au bruit des draps froissés, bruit des corps, murmures sans voix.

Danse…

Langoureux, lancinant pas de deux entre les draps, contre un mur, contre un corps.

Entre chat et loup.

Chat sauvage et loup des steppes.

Griffes contre crocs.

_Tout contre…_

Danse… à l'horizontale…

_Encore, encore._

En corps à corps.

Accord…

A la verticale.

_Encore…_

A la diagonale.

_Encore…_

A l'équerre.

_Encore…_

Un châtain contre un brun.

_Encore…_

_¤_

Il n'y avait pas de petit pot de beurre ni de galette.

_Il y avait…_

Des œufs bientôt montés en neige, en îles flottantes.

Une tarte tatin, un renversement de situation.

Un Duo au dessus, savourant une cigarette russe au plus profond de lui.

Des gémissements.

Des soupirs.

Des cris.

De la sueur.

Des sourires.

Des griffures.

Des morsures.

Des coups de langues.

Des baisers oxygènes

Des bouches à souffle,

Des bouches à bouches sans souffle.

Des baisers dévorants, tous pleins de baisers-volcans.

Des sons, mais aucun mot, aucun mot depuis le Peacemillion.

Les paroles pouvaient tout gâcher.

Puis le silence.

Et un baiser-fleur, doux, humide, sensuel.

Baiser plus personnel que personnel.

Baiser plus intime qu'intime, que seuls les murs avaient eu l'occasion d'observer.

La caresse d'une peau.

Une mèche remise en place.

Le repos des guerriers.

_Entre chats et loups._

Il n'y avait pas de petit pot de beurre ni de galette.

Juste un peu de chantilly sur des corps de miel.

**Fin du flashback **

* * *

Quelques heures après, ils étaient étendus l'un contre l'autre, la tête de Duo, les cheveux nattés – ils l'étaient restés – sur le torse de Heero, écoutant son coeur.

Il s'amusait à y dessiner des petites arabesques du bout des doigts alors que le métis lui caressait les cheveux au creux des reins, distraitement.

La tension était redescendue, en même temps que la maladie du sommeil qui survenait peu après la jouissance et qui était si inconvenante.

Mais comme ils étaient deux hommes, ils l'avaient subi à peu près en même temps.

La tension n'étant plus, ils pouvaient se laisser aller à quelques mots.

Ce fut Heero qui parla le premier. Ce n'était pas forcément curieux. Qui connaissait Heero ?

« - C'est inattendu…

Duo répondit, continuant à dessiner sur le torse comme si de rien n'était :

« - Hmmm…

Ils restèrent dans le silence de leurs respirations apaisées quand l'Américain poursuivit :

« - Après on fait quoi ?

Le métis arrêta quelques instants ses caresses avant de répondre :

« - Ça dépend. Tu veux un après ?

Duo releva la tête et plongea son regard un peu fatigué dans ceux de l'homme qui l'avait généreusement épuisé.

Il sourit avant de dire :

« - Ça dépend. T'en veux un toi ?

¤

Un long regard.

_Bleu contre violet._

Un désir qui renaît.

_Bleu contre violet._

Un baiser d'un commun accord, les deux font le même chemin pour atteindre les portes de la parole.

Un long baiser-fleur, puis un baiser-volcan.

Une réponse calme mais des yeux bleus espiègles :

« - J'en veux un si tu en veux un.

¤

_Le jeu de qui admettra le premier…_

¤

Duo éclata franchement de rire avant de se bouiner un peu plus contre Heero.

Puis il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille avant de susurrer, taquin :

« - et moi j'en veux un si t'en veux un.

_Le jeu de qui admettra le premier… mais ils n'admettront jamais en premier._

_Ils admettront tout court._

¤

Heero commença à détacher la tresse de Duo pour le distraire, sans qu'il n'y ait aucune résistance de sa part.

Une fois que celle-ci fut complètement dénouée, il posa ses lèvres dans ses cheveux avant de répondre :

« - Alors on est d'accord.

¤

On pouvait dire que le coup de foudre avait bon dos.

Après tout, tout avait commencé par un regard sur une posture et un autre sur un port d'épaule…

Puis la danse.

Puis le silence.

Puis quelques mots.

Puis la jouissance.

Et quand les mots sont de retour ils se font prémices d'un futur à… deux.

Le cœur a toutes ses chances.

Après tout, les animaux se mettaient en chasse pour trouver leurs partenaires. Et avec les loups c'était pour la vie.

_Entre chat et loup…_

La boucle est bouclée.

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

Celle qui bosse et qui écrit pdt sa pause dej et qui vérifie entre deux coups de fils.

C'était PAS prévuuuuuuu !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu et ne vous inquiétez pas pour le reste de mes fics, ça arrive, ça arrive, c'est fait même, faut juste le temps de vérifier, une fic à chapitre ne met pas le même temps qu'un oneshot et je suis très peu chez moi, vous avez vu le rythme de mes parutions baisser ? Non ? XD ! On ne dirait pas mais j'ai de moins en moins de temps. Mais je ne vous oublie pas !

A pluche !

Mithy ¤serial ecrivailleuse de fanfiction ¤

**Ps : Rock your body appartient à Justin Timberlake et consorts.**


End file.
